


Внимание

by anapupa



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anapupa/pseuds/anapupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Док Брайан по-новому смотрит на вещи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внимание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280017) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



Тимоти Брайан всегда был хорошим наблюдателем, даже будучи ребенком. Иногда он задавал себе вопрос, не по этой ли причине стал тем, кого люди называют циником. Правда, сам он предпочитал говорить "реалист". Если вы наблюдали за миром вокруг достаточно долго, то видели вещи, которые, возможно, лучше никогда не видеть. Но он был не тем человеком, который мог спокойно забыть увиденное, либо просто оставить это позади. Наверное, это стало одной из причин его вступления в морскую пехоту в качестве медика. Желание помочь там, где другой не сможет.

Для понимания того, что капрал Рэй Персон принимает слишком много Ripped Fuel каждый день, особые навыки наблюдения не требовались. Док знал об этой привычке с самого начала, как он знал о любой причуде своих людей. Это была его работа - знать о том, что могло иметь решающее значение для спасения их жизней. Но с каждым днем парню становилось всё хуже и хуже. Тим наблюдал издали за тем, как перевозбуждение, нервозность и почти безумие захватывали Персона. Долго он так не протянет. После фиаско в очередном Городе Без Названия Тим заметил у капрала первые признаки истощения, Ripped Fuel переставал помогать. Это могло стать проблемой.

Удобный случай решить её предоставился ночью, когда они разбили лагерь. Капрал дал ему прекрасную возможность, когда стал громко жаловаться на свои стертые ноги. Тим знал, что Персон ни с кем не может поговорить о таблетках, поскольку чисто технически они были запрещены. Разговор о том, что он их принимает, мог привести к куче неприятностей, если бы его услышал кто-то из офицеров. Не то чтобы об этом не знали, знали все, это был тот самый всем известный секрет, коих у морпехов целые тонны. На флоте было не лучше.

\- Пошли со мной, Персон, - с присущей ему хмуростью жестко произнес Тим, показывая на его ноги. - Я посмотрю.

Рэй глянул на него с удивлением, но быстро нашелся и произнес:

\- Ты сама доброта, Док! Или тебе просто приглянулись мои ножки?

\- Хватить нести чушь, Персон. Или я просто оставлю твои ноги гнить, и ты проползешь эту чертову пустыню на коленях, - ответил Тим, нахмурившись еще больше и добавив раздраженный тон, не сводя пристального взгляда с Персона. Тот же в свою очередь, смотрел на Дока в ожидании чего-то большего, чем просто забота о его ногах. И Тим понял, что встать и пойти за ним Рэя заставило скорее любопытство, чем что-то еще.

\- Мальчики, прошу меня извинить. У нас с доктором свидание! - усмехаясь, произнес Персон, одновременно кланяясь в сторону морпехов, сидящих рядом, и не упустивших возможность свистнуть вслед.

\- Какая жалость, что нет сестрички подержать меня за руку. Серьезно, почему именно сейчас, когда они так нужны, нет этих милых, замечательных медсестричек? Тех самых, похожих на горячих штучек в коротких шортиках из моей коллекции порно...

Дальше Док просто игнорировал монолог на тему медсестер и клише в порноиндустрии. Он подошел к грузовику снабжения, усадил Персона в кузов и снял с него ботинки. Его ноги были не так уж плохи, как те, которые он лечил последние дни, но он все-таки достал успокаивающую мазь и бинты. Капрал не замолкал ни на минуту.

\- Прекрати принимать Ripped Fuel, Персон, - произнес Тим, обрывая его фразу о том, как привнести разнообразие в порно. При этом он продолжил обрабатывать мазью его левую ногу.

Тим прервал его достаточно грубо, однако Рэй продолжил говорить, как ни в чем не бывало, даже дыхание не сбилось. Просто изменилась тема разговора:

\- Ты думаешь, у меня они есть? Откуда? Мы находимся в середине НИГДЕ, в зоне боевых действий, и я могу их получить, только заказав онлайн, а интернет здесь отстой, сам знаешь. Может, я просто гиперактивен сам по себе?

Тим перебил его прежде, чем Персон пошел на следующий заход:

\- Ты не затыкаешься с того самого момента, как их принял.

\- Смешно, ты говоришь прямо как Брэд пару дней назад. На самом деле это было ночью, а не днем ...

\- Персон, - Док даже не пытался быть менее раздраженным и говорить спокойно. - Заткнись и слушай. Если ты не перестанешь их принимать - сгоришь раньше, чем мы доберемся до Багдада.

Рэй внезапно замолчал и очень внимательно посмотрел на него. Никакой активности, нервозности, ничего похожего на того идиота, которым он был минуту назад. Вместо этого Тим увидел нечто очень странное, сильное, то, чего не видел раньше.

\- Я лучше сдохну от этих колёс, чем кто-то из моей команды пострадает из-за того, что я заснул за рулем. Я радист и водитель, Док. Если я облажаюсь - я их всех убью.

Он пожимает плечами, но его взгляд опровергает всю небрежность жеста.

\- Я не могу восполнить недостаток сна естественным путем. Так что да, Ripped Fuel будет столько, сколько это необходимо.

Тим уставился на Персона, хмурясь еще больше. Он не ожидал от него такого, не ожидал понимания, осознания и чувства ответственности. Ему казалось, что это не в характере Рэя, но Тим тут же напомнил себе, что, в принципе, до вторжения он его и не знал. Он никогда не видел его чистым, не сидящим на стимуляторах. И он прекрасно понимал, как сильно может изменить поведение Ripped Fuel и ему подобные вещества. Он только что осознал, что не так уж хорошо знает Рэя Персона.

Они все страдали от недостатка сна, усталости, плохого питания, этой гребаной миссии, и у каждого был свой способ справиться с этим. Для Персона это был пиздеж и до хрена Ripped Fuel. С профессиональной точки зрения, Док не мог этого принять, но в настоящий момент он не видел другого пути.

\- Хотя бы попытайся принимать их поменьше, Персон, и спи, когда есть возможность, - произнес Тим после долгой паузы, переходя к правой ноге, и повторяя ту же самую процедуру, что и ранее.

\- Я знаю, что быть водителем - это дополнительная нагрузка, но в твоих интересах не гробить свое тело всякой дрянью.

Рэй помолчал несколько минут.

\- Я знаю.

Тим закончил и теперь наблюдал, как Персон надел носки, затем ботинки. Зашнуровал их. Потом поднял голову и поймал его взгляд.

\- Спасибо, Док.

Тим просто кивнул, глядя, как капрал спрыгнул с кузова и ушел. Он совсем не уверен в том, за что его только что поблагодарил Персон. Похоже, не только за лечение ног.

Его взгляд проследил за силуэтом, удаляющимся в сторону хамви Альфа-Один. Он никогда раньше не уделял Персону внимания. Тим не мог его слушать, потому что Персон говорил громко и в режиме нон-стоп. Когда они жили в одной палатке, было невозможно не слышать громкие разговоры на странные темы, о странных вещах и с самой странной логикой, с которой только сталкивался Тим. Ему это не особо нравилось, поэтому он просто избегал находиться в одной компании с Персоном. И как будто в доказательство ранее сделанных выводов, Тим услышал его голос, возвещающий:

\- Мальчики, ваш Рэй-Рэй возвращается! А вы, девочки, не пропустите меня?

Тим с усмешкой покачал головой, снял перчатки и собрал использованные материалы. После сегодняшнего разговора он не мог относиться к Рэю, как раньше. Тим понимал, что сегодня он видел ту его сторону, которая была неизвестна другим. Тихий, спокойный и сверхответственный человек, который поставил благополучие своей команды выше своих интересов, даже не задумываясь.

Док вздохнул и вновь надел на плечи вещмешок. Ну что ж. Он просто будет рядом, будет наблюдать за Персоном, следить, чтобы тот не переусердствовал. Тим был уверен, Персон будет считать, что справится с этим, и с многим другим. Пока не сломается. Кому-то придется позаботиться о том, чтобы этого не произошло.

Или быть рядом, когда придет пора собирать осколки.


End file.
